


Cobra Kai Season 3 Episode 1

by willdoublesofficial



Series: Cobra Kai Season 3 Fanfiction [1]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willdoublesofficial/pseuds/willdoublesofficial
Summary: After the big fight at school and what happened in the season 2 finale, the Aftermath of it all occurs... (this is all fictional and is not confirmed but who knows, I could predict season 3 so be cautious!)
Relationships: Miguel Diaz/Samantha LaRusso
Series: Cobra Kai Season 3 Fanfiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895551
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Cobra Kai Season 3 Episode 1

-fade in- The Episode Begins with Johnny drinking on the beach. As he starts to recall moments from his past thinking about Miguel, he feels as if he has failed. When his phone dings, without even looking at the notification, he throws it into the sand, and The camera displays the phone screen displaying a Facebook notification, “Ali Mills Scwarber sent you a friend request”. -fade out- 

Johnny sits down in his apartment with his Coors in his left hand and starts to drink while listening to the voicemail that Miguel left for him in the morning on repeat. The words be a better man voiced by Carmen runs through his mind. He smashes the bottle of Coors on the ground, and starts sobbing about what happened to Miguel -fade out- 

Daniel walks into the dojo and looks at Mr Myagi’s Picture sitting on the pile of boxes, he glances over at the Book about Okinawa and picks it up. He focuses on it. The doorbell rings and he looks up and meets Amanda at the door. Daniel opens the door to reveal an officer standing in front of them. “Good Evening Officer'' Amanda says, is there something we can help you with?” “Hi, I’m Officer Jackson. Are you Amanda and Daniel LaRusso?” “Yes we are, what can we help you with sir?” Daniel responds. “As I am aware this is where Robby Keene lives.” “Yes he does, is this about what happened today?” “Yes, it is, we need to talk to him.” Officer Jackson responds.” “I’m sorry officer but we haven’t seen him since the fight. Amanda and Daniel both respond. “Hello this is officer Jackson,10-29 outcome negative suspect hasn’t been seen since the fight., ” Officer Jackson speaks into his radio. Turning back to the LaRussos, “We’ll keep in touch''. -fade out- 

Later That Night, Kreese talks to an unknown male on the phone in the cobra kai dojo. 

“Hey buddy how've you been?” “Ay Johnny Boy, have you decided to take my help offering after all?” “I took over Cobra Kai from my student, and I want you to be the co sensei, it's over in a strip mall in Reseda, you interested”? “Johnny, you didn’t accept my help so I won’t give you any of my help” “You have taught several lessons to me that you could teach my students, c’mon.” “No, if you won’t accept my help I won’t help you.” Kreese Slams the phone down, pissed at his friend's response. -fade out-

“Hey Sam, do you need any more Ice for your ribs?” Daniel asks while standing in her doorway. “No, I’m going to go to bed soon.” “Okay...,” “Is everything ok Dad?” “No, no, nothing to worry about Sam, goodnight.” “Goodnight Dad.”

-fade in- Johnny goes back to the beach to retrieve his car. He enters the car, starts it up and drives away. He drives to Pastor Bobby’s church. When he gets there he enters the church and sits in the back pew. At the sermon, Bobby starts to preach. “Not that long ago I lost my dear friend Tommy, I invited our friends from high school to have a last hurrah, because we knew his time was almost up. We went up to a local campsite on our motorcycles like we used to do in highschool. On our way we stopped at a bar. We caught up and discussed how everyone deserves a second chance. It was brought up when my pal started back up our old karate dojo and brought back our old sensei. He was bad news we told them, which he was but my pal reminded me that everyone deserves a second chance. We headed up to the campsite after and went to bed. The next morning we woke up to Tommy passing away. We were all devastated, but he will never be forgotten by us, never. If anyone is mourning a loss feel free to let me know and I am more than willing to mourn with you. If you aren’t super close to someone because they did something you didn’t like, give them a second chance.” 

After the worship service: 

“Hey Johnny! I’m glad to see you, you don’t look too good, is everything ok”? “Not really no, I’m in pain. Miguel, the student I was teaching, got into a fight and now he’s in a coma.” “I’m here for you Johnny” “Thanks Bobby”, Johnny replied. “You were right.” “What do you mean?” Bobby replied. “Kreese took over Cobra Kai and he’s going to make the students believe what he taught us back then. We need to stop him and get the gang back together.” “I told you so, he is bad news and NEEDS to be stopped. Who knows what else he has up his sleeve as well.” 

Daniel picks up his phone and dials a number. It goes to voicemail, “Hey Julie, it’s Daniel, remember me? Mr Myagi introduced us to each other back in the 90’s. I hope you’re doing well. We need to talk, call me back when you can”. Daniel ends the call and heads up to the bedroom. 

In Amanda and Daniels Bedroom: Amanda Breaks the awkward silence. “I hope Carmen's kid Miguel recovers okay”. “Yeah, I do too”. Daniel responds. “Thank you for being calm and content tonight when I told you no more karate. I may have gotten a little up in the moment then, but you need to focus more on Larusso Autogroup.” Amanda explains. “Yeah…, yeah…. I found my Okinawa Book on Robby’s bed. “What’re you saying Daniel?” “He may be trying to go there, we need to find him fast for his own sake because he’s only a Kid.” “You need to tell Johnny about this.” “It’s his kid and needs to know what is happening.” “Okay, tomorrow I will. It’s late now. I’m going to bed. It's been a long day.” Daniel responds. “Goodnight” Amanda responds while thinking about why Robby would do that. -fade out-

-fade in- the camera shows The back of a teen entering a Rehabilitation Center he heads to the front desk. “How may I help you sir?” “Hi I’m here to visit Shannon Keene” He said in a soft voice. “And you are?” “I’m her son, Robby.” he replies. 

-Cobra Kai Snake Shows Up-


End file.
